


Ass

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has the perfect ass according to Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass

**Author's Note:**

> A little Thundershield porn that I came up with.... hope you all likes. Not beta'd.

Those cheeks were perfect, shapely round and firm. 

His skin was perfectly smooth, not a single blemish or scar could be seen, though it was wet from the oil coating him. His ass glistened and when Thor palmed his hands against those cheeks and squeezed, the dirty pleasured laugh made him pry that fine ass apart to see a ripe twitching hole. 

The muscle contracted, tightened and quivered with anticipation. The body beneath him trembled and there was a low pleading and wanting moan. Thor sucked a single finger and rubbed over the puckering muscle, teasing it, flicking and probing it, eliciting gasps and what sounded like orders from drooling mouth. 

Thor chuckled and laid a hard smack on one of those glorious cheeks, leaving a bright red mark. He did love it when his captain ordered him.

Thor added a little more oil, a squirt from the nearly empty bottle. His hands massaged over Steve’s buttocks, slowly and firmly, and his fingers slid through his crack. Then he pushed. Thor dipped the tip of his finger in. He pulled it out and pushed back in again, going deeper with the finger each time he re-entered, all the while loving the squelching wet pops and the oil seeping back out and down the Captain’s leg. 

When Thor decided he had teased his lover enough, he pushed his finger in again along with a second, right down to the knuckle. After another gentle squeeze at one of Steve’s round cheeks, Thor began to thrust with his hand, motioning with small twists. 

His Captain arched up, sticking that lovely ass in the air. Steve ordered again for more and Thor complied only too happily and quickened the pace of his hand. More beautiful moans came from Steve’s mouth, but when Thor curled his fingers, when he found that spot, Steve keened. His knees gave out and he sank back to the bed. 

“No. No slouching.” 

Thor hauled Steve back onto his knees in one swift jerk. His fingers slipped out allowing Thor to enclose his slick wet palm over the rock hard cock hanging between Steve’s legs. He began to slide his hand up and down, squeezing and stroking his thumb across the hilt. Then came more beautiful sounds, a gagging cry of Thor’s name and several exclaims of _‘fuck’_ spat from Steve’s mouth. Thor slapped the other cheek, leaving another red mark.

“Language, Captain.” Thor smirked and bent down. Steve replied with more colourful expletives that only became louder when Thor latched his mouth against his ass. 

It took a slurping lick and deep quick thrusts of his tongue inside to make Steve come. It happened sooner than expected, but it didn’t matter. This was all new for Steve, his body wasn’t used to it yet. There was so much Thor wanted to try with him… it was only the beginning. Thor felt spurts of warm semen over his hand and Steve collapsed down to the bed, shaking and muttering incomprehensible words against the pillow. 

Thor moved next to him, licking Steve’s come from his fingers with relish. 

“This is exactly what I thought you’d taste like.” Thor said, lying down next to Steve and pulling him into a hug. There was a response of some kind, but Thor couldn’t make it out. He simply kissed Steve’s sweating brow and held him. “You taste delicious by the way. Have you ever tasted yourself?” 

Steve shook his head. A heavy sigh breathed against Thor’s skin. 

“No… but god yes… I want to.” 

“Not now though, Steven.” Thor couldn’t help but smirk when there was a disappointed whine. “Rest. When you are recovered… we can do more.” 

“Yeah. More would be good…more of you would be…. swell.” 

“All in good time.” 

Thor kissed Steve on his lips, purposely letting him taste himself on Thor’s mouth. Thor wanted more too… he wanted to be inside that beautiful and perfect ass, but he could wait until his Captain was ready for another round.


End file.
